Jatuh hati, kah?
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Untuk kali pertama, Halilintar tak bisa menatap langsung mata seseorang.


**_Boboiboy Animonsta Studio_**

**_AU, OOC, dan hati-hati sama typo, ya:) ~_**

* * *

Halilintar cepat-cepat mengikat tali sepatunya. Waktunya tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi. Kalau kali ini telat, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan diperbolehkan lagi mengikuti latihan sepak bola.

"Dapat!"

Ia tersentak. Taufan tahu-tahu saja mengambil sebelah sepatunya yang belum dipakai.

"Kembalikan!" teriaknya.

Sebelah sepatunya itu digoyang-goyangkan Taufan. "Siapa cerdik dia dapat! Ambil kalau bisa!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Taufan berlari cepat. Tadinya, Halilintar pikir adiknya itu hanya akan meletakkan sepatunya di mana saja seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini Taufan berlari dengan membawa sepatunya.

Halilintar berlari cepat menyusul saudaranya itu. Kecepatannya seimbang. Jaraknya dan Taufan masih sama jauhnya saat ia mulai mengejarnya.

Taufan menoleh ke arahnya. "Lambat!" ejeknya keras.

Emosinya tersulut seketika. Namun, Halilintar berhenti saat menyadari ke mana arah Taufan berlari.

"_AARH_!"

_BYUR_!

Itu suara tubuh Taufan yang tercebur ke kolam berenang. Akan tetapi, ia yakin ada suara pekikan seorang perempuan lebih dulu sebelumnya.

Halilintar bergegas mendekat. Benar saja. Ada dua orang yang tercebur. Salah satunya Taufan, dan satu lagi sepertinya memang seorang gadis.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia bergegas melompat ikut menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Tangan kanannya menggapai tangan Taufan yang timbul tenggelam. Tangan kirinya menarik tangan gadis yang menjadi korban tabrakan Taufan.

"Berdiri!" sentaknya cepat saat Taufan malah asyik bergelayut di lengannya.

Taufan memasang tampang pura-pura takut. "Aku nggak bisa berenang, Kak," katanya manja.

Halilintar berdecak kesal. Lalu, sebelum Taufan kembali bertingkah menyebalkan, ia menekan tubuh adiknya itu ke dalam air. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mengangkat kembali lengannya.

_Uhuk_!

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!" pekiknya tidak terima. Wajahnya sudah sedikit pucat karena kedinginan.

Namun, Halilintar tidak peduli.

"Lepas."

Cengiran Taufan terlihat lagi. "Ehehe... Padahal, kau bisa lepasin aku gitu aja. Kau masih sayang adikmu ini, kan? Mengakulah, wahai Kakak."

"Lepas atau kutenggelamkan lagi," balasnya datar sekaligus mengancam.

"Iya, kakakku tersayang," katanya setengah mengejek.

Taufan berjalan sangat pelan menuju tepi kolam. Setelah memastikan adiknya itu sampai, ia beralih pada gadis yang sejak tadi diam.

Gadis dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut pendek itu berdiri kaku di sampingnya. Iris cokelat gadis itu menatapnya takut-takut.

Siapa gadis ini? Halilintar tidak tahu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya. Gadis ini... manis.

"A-itu... maaf, saya bisa berenang," katanya pelan dan sedikit terbata.

Halilintar tersentak, segera dilepaskannya cekalan pada tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf," katanya. Ia memalingkan wajah. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Halilintar jutek. Mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Saya Hanna, teman sekelasnya Gempa."

Suara gadis itu mengalun lembut. Tidak terdengar gugup seperti sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya terulur, bermaksud mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Namun, Halilintar berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Ia berjalan lebih dulu ke tepi kolam, lalu naik.

"Naiklah. Kau bisa berenang, kan?"

Halilintar berjalan ke arah taman kecil di sisi kanan kolam, mengambil handuk dari jemuran, lalu melempar topi basahnya asal.

Sebelah sepatu yang ia kejar dari Taufan tadi, kini menhambang mengenaskan di tengah kolam. Sebelahnya yang masih terpakai ia sentakkan sampai lepas. Setelah ini, ia tidak akan bisa lagi mengikuti latihan sepak bola.

Taufan yang masih duduk di tepi kolam cengengesan melihatnya. Halilintar geram, tentu saja. Diambilnya lagi sepatu yang baru saja ia lepaskan, lalu dilemparkannya ke arah Taufan.

_Tak_!

Lemparannya meleset. Karena ia memang sengaja sedikit membelokkan arahnya. Mana tega dia menyakiti adiknya sendiri.

"Nggak kena!"

Halilintar mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Taufan—atau mungkin Hanna—lalu melempar handuknya ke pangkuan gadis itu.

"Pakai," katanya. Lalu, ia pergi begitu saja.

**END**

* * *

Hae, kawan~

Baru baca review barusan, wkwkw makasih ya, yang baca. Padahal di fic sebelah itu aku mau bikin agak tragis, TAPI KENAPA JADI ADA MANISNYAAA o

Oke, makasih yang udah suka, dan maaf juga buat kurangnya, ya~

Yang sekarang juga nggak jauh beda sih, agak kaku gitu nulisnya. Tapi, lagi aku usahain buat lebih santai dan mengalir kok. Tapi yang ini juga bingung masuk genre apa, ya? Eheheh

Semoga kalian menikmati ini, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
